1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adornment device, and more particularly to an adornment device for use in, for instance, a necklace or the like adorned with jewels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in this type of device, a cord made of a material such as silk yarn, chemical fibers, or stainless steel is generally used as a means of connecting jewels, including pearls, into the form of a chain.
Referring to FIG. 1, a description will be given of an adornment device for connecting pieces of jewelry into the form of a chain by using a silk cord.
For instance, an adornment device 101 shown in FIG. 1 is arranged such that ends of a silk cord 102 are connected to each other by means of a clasp 14. In addition, this clasp 14 is provided with a pair of cord-hooking rings 15, 15 for hooking end portions of the cord 102 thereon.
As shown in FIG. 1, the silk cord 102, after being inserted through each of the cord-hooking rings 15, 15 and doubled back, is inserted into a cord hole 103a of a first pearl 103 located adjacent to the clasp 14. A first knot 102a is then formed after the silk cord 102 has come out of the cord hole 103a. Further, the silk cord 102 is inserted through the cord hole of an adjacent pearl 103, and a second knot 102a is formed in the same way as the knot 102a. In addition, a cord portion 102b remaining after a second knot 102a is formed is cut at a position in which the cord 102 comes out of the cord hole 103a of a following third pearl 103.
The knots 102a of the cord 102 are provided between the first and second pearls and the second and third pearls as viewed from the clasp 14, respectively, so as to secure the connection of the pearls by means of the silk cord 102.
However, it goes without saying that, when the pearls are connected into the form of a chain by means of the silk cord or those made of chemical fibers, the formation of cord knots with the cord stretched tightly between pearls is a troublesome operation and requires a great deal of skill.
In addition, even if the pearls are connected to one another securely by the cord, since the cord becomes elongated while in use, slackness occurs between the adjacent pearls, so that the beauty and attractiveness of the pearls are deminished. In addition, as a result of the elongation of the cord, a frequent occurrence is difficulties caused by the cord breaking.
Referring next to FIG. 2, a description will be given of an adornment device for connecting pieces of jewelry into the form of a chain by using a wire formed of a metal, such as stainless steel. Incidentally, when a wire formed from a metal is used, the ends of the cord are retained by a welding technique. For instance, spot welding is used in many cases.
In an adornment device 111 shown in FIG. 2, a U-shaped pin 113 is inserted through the cord-hooking rings provided on the clasp 14, in the same way as the above-described conventional example. Opposite end portions of this U-shaped pin 113 are respectively fitted into pin insertion guide holes 112a of an externally threaded portion 112. Caulked portions 113a at the tips of the U-shaped pin 113 are caulked to prevent the U-shaped pin 113 from coming off the externally threaded portion 112.
Meanwhile, a stainless steel cord 115 is inserted into pearls 119 in the form of a chain, and through elastic rings 118 which are provided between the adjacent pearls 119 so as not to damage the pearls 119. After the stainless steel cord 115 is inserted into the last elastic ring 118, the stainless steel cord 115 is inserted into an internally threaded portion 117, and a tip portion of the stainless steel cord 115 is inserted into a stopper 116. The portion of the stopper 116 into which the stainless steel cord 115 has been inserted is provided with spot welding to secure the stopper 116 to the stainless steel cord 115, thereby preventing the internally threaded portion 117 from coming off the stainless steel cord 115.
Subsequently, the internally threaded portion 117 is fitted into an adornment ring 114. In this inserted state, the internally threaded portion 117 and the externally threaded portion 112 are threadingly engaged with each other so as to connect one end of the stainless steel cord 115 to the clasp 14. The adornment device 111 is thus assembled.
When an adornment device using a stainless steel cord is thus assembled, a welding technique and a welding apparatus are required, so that the assembly becomes troublesome to laymen. It goes without saying that replacement of the cord is similarly troublesome. In a welding process, there are many cases where the operation is entrusted to experts specialized in welding, so that the replacement costs become high.
Furthermore, when a metal wire is used, there is a drawback in that once the metal wire is welded, it is impossible to assemble the adornment device while the wire length is being adjusted.